


To Hear You Say Those Three Words

by MarsHunter06



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, C was the one who wanted a T Swift fic so hence the + 1 scene, F/M, one of these days I will post a fic with no song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Five times Duncan tells Courtney he loves her and a bonus (spoiler she says it back).





	To Hear You Say Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recall a 5+1 fic for this ship, but I probably just missed it. I actually really enjoy these though and the thought popped into my head so here we go.

1.

Duncan says it after their first time together. He was just voted off Total Drama Island, losing his chance at the $100,000. He should’ve been more upset, but how could he when he was with her? 

 

Courtney.

 

His princess— the only one for him. He would be lying if he said he was doing well after she was eliminated. She was constantly on his mind. Was she doing okay? Did she miss him too? Questions he would ask in his mind everyday apart from her. Now, though, he didn’t have to wonder. She was right next to him, exactly where she should be. They were laying in bed together with smiles on their faces. They were facing each other, barely able to keep their hands away. Even though he just lost the prize money, he still felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He felt it in his heart before, but having her in his arms right now, solidified the feeling. He was in love. He had to tell her.

 

“Courtney?”

 

“Yes, Duncan?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Her eyes widen in surprise and panic sets in. This was not part of the plan. He must be joking. This is just a summer fling. At least, she decided to treat it as such. She lightly smacks him and rolls her eyes.

 

“Not funny, Duncan.”

 

“I’m not laughing, Princess. I’m being serious— I love you.”

 

He’s said it twice now and from the way he was looking at her, she knows he means it. Does she love him too? That wasn’t something she wanted to figure out at this moment. 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t say it back. I just… I had to let you know.”

 

She felt awful. He was being so sweet for once. She knows he wants to hear her say it back, but love doesn’t come naturally to her. She cares for him deeply, but was that enough? They were finally together again. She didn’t want to ruin the mood, so she does the next best thing. She doesn’t say it back, and just kisses him instead. They make love again and he forgets that she didn’t actually say the words.

 

2.

He was leaving for Total Drama Action. She was still pissed off that she didn’t make the cut. She is currently on the phone with her lawyers trying to find a new way onto the show. She was robbed and she deserves another chance. Duncan looks over at her with a smile, even though she was angry. At least this time it wasn’t directed at him. She hangs up the phone, still fuming. It’s his last day with her before he has to leave for the show. He wants to make the best of it while they’re still together. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. She’s still annoyed, but she doesn’t push him away.

 

“Chill out, Princess. Look, I’ll go on the show, win the million, then we can do whatever we want with it.”

 

“We?”

 

“Yeah, We.”

 

“You’re going to split it with me?”

 

“Why are you so surprised about that?”

 

She rolls her eyes, “because I know you, Duncan.”

 

“Well believe it, Babe. I’m going to win, and you’ll see.”

 

“Alright. Sure.”

 

She didn’t believe him, but she was touched that he would even say something like that. He was annoyed that she didn’t believe him. How could she not? It was clear that he loves her and would do anything for her. He puts both hands on her shoulders and forces her to look at him.

 

“Courtney… I love you.”

 

Again, she’s surprised. She never said it back after the first time and he never brought it up, but here he was saying those words again. She could tell that he was on edge because she wasn’t saying anything.

 

She wants to reassure him, but it’s not easy for her; he knows this, too. He’s met her parents. She didn’t have the privilege of growing up in a loving environment like him. Love is a complex emotion and she didn’t quite believe in it. So, she does what she thinks is the best move. She doesn’t say it back, but chooses to lean forward and kiss him instead.

 

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone.”

 

This is as close as he’ll get to an I love you from her. He accepts it, but she knows he still wants to hear her say it.

 

3.

The third time he says it is after he wins the one million dollars. Everyone was celebrating. He was having the best night of his life. Not only did he win the cash, but he got the girl too. It’s the perfect ending for a movie. As promised, he keeps his word and gives her half of the money. She didn’t really think he would actually do it. She clearly doesn’t know how much he loves her, so he tells her again.

 

“A promise is a promise, Princess. Besides, I love you.”

 

He says it so casually, like it was the easiest thing in the world to confess. Courtney didn’t want to admit it, but Duncan was stronger than her. By now she’s figured out that her feelings are stronger than just a fling or a crush… but love? She’s still afraid to take the plunge. She doesn’t say it back, instead, she asks him to prove to her how much he loves her. And he does— all night long.

 

4.

The fourth time he says it is the time he really needs to hear her say it back. They’ve been having problems. She was trying to change him and she wouldn’t stop nagging. He loves her. He knows he does, but he just wants her to stop yelling at him. He makes eye contact with Gwen as she continues her rant about how he’s an idiot. Duncan’s not stupid, he knows that somehow, Gwen has developed feelings for him. He doesn’t return those same feelings, but he can’t help thinking that things would be so much easier if he was just with her instead. She wouldn’t try to change him, and he bet that she would say ‘I love you’ back to him. Suddenly, Courtney stops yelling and she’s pulling him into a hug. He holds her back and inhales her scent. He can’t deny that he’s missed her.

 

“I’m not really mad. I was just worried.”

 

He knows that she cares. She loves him. She has to, right? He needs to find out. He kisses her and she kisses him back immediately. She does love him, he knows it; but he wants to hear those three little words. They pull apart and he looks into her eyes. 

 

“Courtney, I love you.”

 

She almost says it back, but almost isn’t enough. She hesitates, and that was enough to crush him. After all this time and she still couldn’t admit that she loves him. She knows she’s made him upset. She loves him, she really does, but the words just won’t come out. She watches him as he excuses himself to the restroom. She tells herself that the next chance she gets, she’ll tell him.

 

She never does get the chance to. The next stop was Greece, and that’s when she finds out about his betrayal. So much for saying he loves her. If he really did love her, why would he kiss Gwen?

 

5.

The last time Duncan tells Courtney he loves her wasn’t in person. He wrote her a letter while he was in jail. She was surprised to see the familiar handwriting on the envelope. All Stars just wrapped and she has her whole future ahead of her. He was a part of her past now. She has half a mind to just throw the letter out, but she doesn’t. She sneaks the envelope upstairs so that her parents don’t see it. She sits at her desk, and with shaking hands, she opens it.

 

_ Princess, _

 

_ I don’t even know if you’re going to read this, but I had to send it. I know you probably don’t want anything to do with me, but I have to let you know. I love you. I still love you and I will always love you. You probably won’t believe me, but it’s true. _

 

_ I never forgot about you even when I was with Gwen. She made me realize just how much you mean to me. No one could ever take your place. I promise to change and turn my life around. My mom got me a lawyer, and after I’m out of this place, I’m going to find you. I want to apologize in person… and if you’ll have me, I want another chance. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Duncan _

 

+1.

They fall back together. After Duncan got out of jail, true to his word, he goes to find Courtney. They didn’t get back together right away. He was patient with her. He waited until she graduated college before they moved in together.

 

Here they were now, sitting on the couch with a movie playing in the background. It was late and Duncan fell asleep long ago. He had his arm around her and his head leaning back against the headrest. Courtney stopped watching the movie after he passed out and began reading instead. She finally decides to turn off the T.V and switch to playing some of her music. She puts her playlist on shuffle and keeps it low so she can read. She was so entranced in her book that she doesn’t hear what song was playing. Once she finishes the chapter and turns the page, that’s when she hears it:

 

_ You can hear it in the silence, silence; _

_ You can feel it on the way home, way home.; _

_ You can see it with the lights out, lights out: _

_ You are in love. _

_ True love. _

_ You are in love. _

 

She now knows exactly how he felt the night he first told her he loved her. The words were on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to burst out. She had to tell him, so she gently shakes him awake.

 

“Duncan.”

 

He starts to stir from his sleep, “hmm?”

 

His eyes flutter open. He sees her right next to him and smiles. This was too much, she couldn’t hold it inside anymore.

 

“Duncan,  _ I love you _ .”

 

He sits up straight as soon as he hears those words that he’s been waiting so long to hear. 

 

“I love you too, Princess.”

 

He pulls her in for a kiss. Finally, they were in love. They have been in love since the very beginning. It just took her longer to see it.

 

They break apart, panting as they’ve run out of breath. Their foreheads resting against each other’s with the biggest smile on both of their faces. Just for good measure, she says it again. Because she wanted to hear it too.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
